Natasha Sokolov
Hailing from Russia, Natasha is one of those girls you will see plastered over internet advertisements, who apparently lives in your area. Beautiful, wealthy and hailing from a prestigious family with roots in industry and the USSR she never realised at how big a turn of her life at Westridge University would take, looking for a fun years before running back to daddy. Now a vampire with a taste for blood as much as for parties she sits as Flat 42 socialite and acts as a political contact for the Amell Pack. Characteristics * Name: ''': Natasha Sokolov * '''Alias:: * Nationality: ': Russian * '''Age: ': 18 * 'Hair: ': Honey Blonde * 'Eyes: ' Green * 'Likes: ': Parties, throwing parties, expensive drinks, getting drunk, pretty clothes, being doted on, 'arm candy' (Hot men around her), being the centre of attention * 'Dislikes: ': Being called shallow, spending allowance cut, being ignored, being called dumb or a bimbo * '''Family:: Older father (Industrialist), Mother (Socialite) Appearance Casual True form Background Born into privilege during the first few years after the fall of the Soviet Union, Natasha's father made money by buying up the failing business of the old government and reinvigorating them, while his mother a wealthy socialite from abroad bankrolled his initial exploits. As such Natasha really wanted for nothing during her early years and was (and still is) heavily spoiled by her family. Apart from the occasional meetings with oversees exploits, where she met other rich families like the Hopkins and Norwests, Natasha in truth found her life needlessly dull and actually enrolled in a normal school for a few years before having her father buy her a slot at Westridge to essentially get out of the house. Early on in flat 42 Natasha cemented herself both as a party girl and one of the more noticeable figures in the university due to her boisterous exploits. She took to her social life at Uni with great thrill, and while not rising to the position as the schools most popular she none the less had her admiring fans. During the first three months she went through a grand total of twenty boyfriends trying to get with the most visible and popular guy to radiate her own prestige and noticeability. She even briefly dated Arthur although dumped him after one date after realising how dense he was. Still despite this she would often bring her money to bear in charitable ways, helping to bring in more money for bake sales and taking unusual thrills in everyday activities. Still it was partialy thanks to the fact that she was out every night that Arthur and Alexia were able to hide their lycanthropy for so long. As with many students Natasha was present during the Track meat where she as part of the cheer squad was drenched head to tow in Professor Python's virus after the sprinkler system was activated. She was apparently ran into the changing room to produce and umbrella for the team to hide under. Still after a few days of incubating in her system, Natasha became incredibly ill and began to stumble around all over the place and was visibly sick while heading to lecture and stayed held up in her rooms hoping the virus would blow over. However after two days of a unquenchable thirst and being alone she spied Tahir and feeling an unkown power went to him and sat him down, using her charm to keep in place as she bent down to bite his neck. Still before she could Tahir threw her off howling in pain as he began his own transformation, turning into a gigantic werebear. Sill hungry she tried to bite him and the two got into a small scuffle only stopped once Arthur burst in and separated the two and promptly sent Natasha to his friend Claire Nightshade, who in turn explained to her and the other new vampires what they had become, as well as exhausting her own stockpile of stored blood for the evening. After the event died down and the soke cleared with the University and town still standing, Natasha was a little unnerved by her now 'vampiric status' and was personally met by her parents who had flown out to check on her, promising the best doctors to 'cure' her condition. Still after realising the perks of super strength, eternal youth with the only minor distasteful downside of drinking blood, in her eyes, Natasha was quickly back at University with a new lease of her 'unlife' as she jokingly called it. Still as life around the university became increasingly strange she developed a tighter friendship with the rest of her flat, and even refused to move out of it after being offered by a 'vampire only' dorm. She has since go onto become a honoury member of the Amell Pack, and provides them with a network of contacts and intel that they could not get 'legitimately.' Personality A classic example of having the ability but not the willpower Natasha is at first glance a apathetic, condescending and rather ditzy blonde, with a heavy sense of self entitlement. Natasha meanwhile would rather look at this as a sense of 'standards' and the fact she does not do what she hates doing, which is usually work. This is not to say she is a bad person, although at times it is unclear how moral she is, but Natasha likes to play hard and fast and as such likes to play hard and fast with rules and social conventions. Still she is surprisingly loyal if stuck up, and while will belittle others she will always help in any way she can. Natasha in truth actually is quite jealous of 'normal people' as she calls it, as while everyone hungers after her high society lifestyle she is in reality quite lonely. This is why she has a tendency to try anything and everything at least once, although has a equally nasty tenancy to give up the moment it gets hard for her. However this love of new things can be two fold as she is equally as likely to do something bad as good just to try it out, hence when she hung out with several bullies for two weeks just to see what it was like, before ditching them to try and learn the guitar (which lasted even less of a time.) This tendency to try 'once' usually applies to her boyfriends, and on more than one occasion girl friends, asking them out and then dumping them after barely a week. Still Natasha is in secret quite smart, but dislikes challenge, however is more than willing to help where she can despite her temperamental nature. Skills/Abilities Powers *[[Varients and Types|'Female Vampire Green Bishop']] * Skills Equipment Relationships Natasha Relationship Gallery Voice Actor Trivia * Natasha actually knowns Ashley Norwest, Marcus Hopkins, Leo Tek and Nathan Forge from business trips with her family. Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Full Moon University Category:Amell Pack Category:Flat 42